Rising Stars
by GleeAdorer123
Summary: After years of being abused at the hands of her farther, Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany Pierce runaway, looking for a plce in the worlld where they are exsepted...


_..._

_"Tana, hurry or were gunna be late!" a girl of 10 sung out, her blond hair pulled back into two ponytails, blue eyes shimmering with excitment as she bounced excitedly outside her bestfriends bedroom door, one hand hoovering above the door handle_

_"Im coming Brit! Calm down!" enoughter girl yelled back, running around while grabbing and hrowing variouse items onto her bed, "I woke up late, im just getting ready!" She finised, rushing over to her mirror, hairbrush in hand as she started brushing threw her long, black locks, dark brown half glazed over from a million and one thoughts running throught her mind. Said girl went By Lopez. Santana Lopez._

_A soft giggle could be made out faintly from the other side of Santana's bedroom door, making the rushing latina slow down for a nanosecond a small smile dancing across her lips before she returned to brushing throught her hair, not stopping even as hr door creaked open silently and her bubbly blond friend bounced into her bedroom, giggles still falling from the taller girls lips at the sight of her black haired friend rushing aorund._

_"I told you to set your alarm Santy!" The taller girl, Brittany Pierce, hummed out, taking the brush out of the shorter girls hand gently and brushing it gently threought her hair, "your such a heavy sleeper somtimes..." she continued, enoughter giggle following suite._

_Santana smiled, a pink blush creeping onto her cheeks as Brittany stroaked the brush throught her hair, "Not my fault i like to sleep..." She grumbled out, a playful smile gracing her lips. Smileing as Brittany giggled again and set the brush down, the dark haired girl sped walked over to her bed, grabbing her dark red bagpack and stuffing things in quickly._

_A grin spread across her face as she zipped her bag closed, reaching behind her head to gather her hair up in a ponytail. once she was satisfied with her ponytail, Santana looked over at her blond friend, "Ready to go Brit?"_

_Bittany nodded eagerly, grabbing Santana's hand in excitment and tugging her out the room, down the stairs and out the door, nearly making the calmer girl stumble, but laugh good natraly at her friends excitment, a small red blush splashed across her face._

_~In the pokemon lab~_

_"Ooo, ooo I want Piplup! She's so cute!" Brittany squeled in excitment, scooping up the baby penguine pokemon in her arms and cuddling her againest her face. The water type seemed slightly startled at first but soon gave in to the bubbly girl's happy nature and hugged her back._

_Santana chuckled lightly at her friends eagerness, dismissing the fact that her bestfriend had picked the pokemon she wanted, "Anything you want brit..." looking between the reamder two pokemon, Turtwig and Chimchar, weighing out the pros and cons of each pokemon. After a couple minutes, Santana nodded to herself, stepping up in front ofthe fire monkey pokemon, "Id like Chimchar...he looks pretty cool..." Jumping back slihtly as a small flame was shot at her, Santana glared at the little monkey slightly "Ok...SHE looks pretty cool..."_

___..._

___"But Brittany, i already know all about pokemon types! I dont wanna do any more studying!" Santana whined for the 5 time that night, watching as Brittany rolled her eyes, settling her book on Pokemon types Galour down on her lap gently,_

___"Well, miss. smarrty pants, what do you say we should do then?" Brittany qiustioned, raising an eye brow with an amuzed smile on her face as she gazed at her caramel skinned friend,_

___Santana thought about it for a second, a somewhat evil smile slowly spreading across her lips, making Brittany tilt her head slighty in confuistion,_

___Getting up from the crossed legged position on the floor, Santana sat on the un-occupied space next to Brittany on the bed, sitting as close as she could to her, whispers gently, "I haved a few ideas..." moves a hand up and trail her ingers up her blonde frinds arm gently, goosbumps rising from the light touch, the taller girl squirming slightly in her seat uncomfortably, "W-what d-di you have in m-mined?" Brittany stuttered out slightly nerviouse, a blush slowly starting to creep up her cheeks,_

___A gentle smile crossed over Santana's lips, moving her other hand to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, the hand she was trailing up her arm now resting on her cheek. Leaning forward slowly until her lips were a couple inches away from here's, dark brown eyes piercing into liquid blue ones, "Use your imagintaition Britt..." wih this one last whisper she leaned forward, connecting the lips in the first of many sweet, lady kisses._

...

___"But san...i dont see why we can't tell your parents about us..." a 15 year old Brittany whispered, tracing a pale finger across Santana's bicep gently, elicting a soft shiver form the shrter girl,_

___Pulling her girlfriend of nearly a year closer, Santana gazed into her girlfriends saddened blue eyes with guilty brown eyes, "I want to baby...a-and i would...b-but my parents are hard rock christians...they'd never approve of us...there not cool like your parents..." running a hand up her arm gently, the brown haired girl cupped her blond girls cheek gently, moving so she was face to face with her taller lover._

___"But sanny...i-i want to be able to show how much i care about you..." Moving her hand over her biceps still, the blond girl looked into her lover's eyes gently, "I love you santana, and i dont wanna hide it anymore..."_

___Santana's eyes widen slightly as she gazed back into piercing blue eyes shocked, tears gahering in her eyes at the amount o honesty and love swirling in her girlfriends eyes, "I love you too..." Leaning forward slightly, Santana pressed there lips together gently, both of the girls doing this over and over again while whispering the words both had aced to say for so long._

___..._

___"Mami? Papi? can i tell you something...something important?" A nerviouse Santana asked, a slight tremor in her voice as she wringed her hands nerviously in her lap, eyes darting between her parents, ____Santana's dad, Santiago Lopez, lowered his news paper, dark brown eyes scanning his onlydaughter silently, "Go ahead Mija, you can talk to us..."_

___Her mami looked down at her, dusting brush held loosly in her right hand as she dusted the variouse knicknacks that were stacked on the shelves, "sure thing Chica, you can tlak to us about anything..." a smles graced her lips as she regared her daughter an encouraging smile._

___Swallowing nerviosuly, Santana sat up a little bit straighter, wipping her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans. Standing up, Santana, stepped back slightly so she could look at both of her parents silently, "Well...its something iv been wanting to tell you for a couple months now...b-but iv been nerviosue to tell you..." stops for a second, waiting for the go ahead, bretahing depely as her parents nodded for her to continue, Santana closed her eyes timidly and continued quily, "I-its...mami, papi..i-im a l-lesbian..."_

___..._

___Silence overtoo the Lopez house hold for what seemed like hours to Santana. Swallowing again, the sort girl quivered slightly but timidly opening her eyes, gazin at her parents worridly, waiting for a respnse to her confesstion._

___Her eyes settled on her mother first, who had dropped her dusting brush, which layed discareded by her feet limply. Roaming her eyes over her mother's face, Santana took in the sight o thinly drawen out lips, and wide cold eyes as they took in this information, turning away from her slightly, no words spoken._

___Santana swallows sadly, casting her eyes slightly down to her dad, but ofund he was no longer sat with his paper; instead he stoo up at his full height of 6"2, his paper screwed up in pursumebly anger in the corner somewere. Looking into her Papi's eyes slightly, Santana gasped slightly at the anger, dissaponitment, and most devestating to her, shame that spun around in his eyes like a tornado. _

___"**YOU **can't be **GAY**! Its a **Sin **Santana!" Here farther seethed out angrily, fists tightened up angrily, eyes flashing as he galred down at his cowering daughter,_

___"Papi..." Santana Whimpered out slightly, cut of by a sharp slap across her face, her head snapping to the side sharply, heat rushing to her cheek instently as tears srpung to her eyes, "**NO**! You lost the right to speak when you choose to be this way!" Her papi groweled angrily, reaching out and curling his hands aorund her wrist tightly, pushing her down on the floor, "You will regret tis choice for the rest of your life! I swear to god I will straighten you out!" He yelled loudly, swinging down and slapping her across the face again before grabbing her and dragging her up the stairs._

___While being dragged up, a tear-stained faced Santana caught her mothers eye for a second, gasting a pleasing look towards, but was met with a look of pure lothing._

_..._

_Curled up in the middle of the bed with nothing but a blanket cothering her, Santana cryed into her arms as her once loving papi lay next to her, snoring loudly, laying in nothing but a pait of dull grey boxers._

_Looking away from her papi, Santana reached down and grabbed her clothes and quickly ran out the room, ignoring the burning pain between her legs from previouse thoughts that were sure to haunt her dreams. Slamming her door clsoed, Santana Locked the door and slid down the door, weeping to her arms, not noticing the blood trickling donw her thighs._


End file.
